


Danno´s Reflections

by Freyja



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyja/pseuds/Freyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danno and his thought about Steve <br/>Slash McDanno</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danno´s Reflections

Title: Danno´s Reflections  
Author notes: Thanks again to Jerseybelle for beta this story.  
This is set the night before Danny and Steve´s wedding  
Song by Rascal Flats

“Lying here with you  
I watch you while you sleep  
The dawn is closing in   
With every breath you breathe  
I can feel the change  
The change you've made in me  
But will I ever see   
All the things you see in me...”

I spend most of the time that I have left just looking at you. You´re so freaking beautiful that it’s hard for me to explain. Your eyes can never decide which shade of blue or gray, or both, they want to be and they take my breath away; the long eyelashes that, in someone else, could be so feminine makes you more beautiful. Your body long, tanned and fit is like a beautiful sculpture. You look like a model most days and yet you´re here with me.

I’ve been told I´m handsome but nowhere near you and yet you´re with me. You love me, and I can see it every day in how you just ignore everyone, every hit and every innuendo. You´re oblivious to the looks, you dismiss every proposal like they were coming from someone beneath dirt instead of the gorgeous people that they are..

You loved me, a short, loud mouthed, pineapple on pizza hater, divorced with a kid, haole that screams at you most of the day. You loved me; you come home every night to my arms, you agreed to wear my ring, to take my name and to loved me forever and somedays I don´t understand why?

“When you say that I'm one of a kind  
Baby, I don't see it but you believe  
That I'm so strong and true, I promise you  
I'll try to be that kind of man  
Because you love me like I am...”

You´re a crazy, possessive man, no like I´m diferent but you´re hot and well mine, but you make it clear to everyone that I belong to you, that I´m yours. You don´t care what everyone thinks when they see us together. You care about me and your only concern is making me happy. You make breakfast, and try not to blow things up, and you don’t throw suspects into the shark tank because you know I don´t like that.

You’re such an amazing person. Even when you feel the darkness, you are full of light and can spend hours with my Monkey, planning ops to help her Barbies take down Ken; you make a mess in the kitchen with said Monkey trying to make a cake for my birthday and laugh your SEAL butt off. Did you know that I love your laugh?   
You healed every wound in my heart; you, who was at least as broken as I was healed all my wound with your amazing capacity to love. You loved me, Danny Williams, never trying to change anything that was integral to who I am.

You love me for things you see in me that, I´m not ashamed to say, somedays I doubt that they exist outside of your love.

“When it comes to love  
I may not know the rules  
But there's one thing I know  
My heart belongs to you, just you  
When you say that I'm one of a kind  
Baby, I don't see it but you believe  
That I'm so strong and true, I promise you  
I'll try to be that kind of man  
Because you love me like I am...”

Our Ohana is happy and at peace for once, because we stopped dancing around each other and got our heads out of our asses and finally came clean about what we felt, and now we´re taking the next step.

We´re getting married tomorrow. I proposed and you said, “yes”, and our Ohana planned our wedding because, as your sister told us, “If we leave it to you, Danny, you will want in Jersey and the boss would take us to Annapolis, so we´re taking over.”

I´m so very happy, we had formed a family. My Ohana was a gift alongside your love,.My baby loves you all so much and you all love her.

Somedays I feel like I´m dreaming; you turned my life into a fairy tale, filled with colours and music, and peace and love and, yeah, explosions too, and laugther and you give me an Ohana. Steve, I love you so very much, my goof, that I´ll never get tired of saying it.

“You show me you love me  
With a fire that burns deep inside  
When you say that I'm one of a kind  
Baby, I don't see it but you believe  
That I'm so strong and true, I promise you  
I'll try to be that kind of man  
Because you love me like I am  
When you say that I'm one of a kind  
Baby, I don't see it but you believe  
That I'm so strong and true, I promise you  
I'll try to be that kind of man  
Because you love me like I am  
\-- I am  
I'll never understand  
I don't think I'll ever understand  
Why you love me  
Why you love me just like I am...”

“Because you´re just perfect the way you are. Now sleep, Danno, because tomorrow we will get married.”

“Mind reader, freak, ninja SEAL, how did you know what I was thinking?”

“Because I know you D, and by the way, thanks and I love you too, now sleep.”

“You love me like I am.”

“Always Danno. Now, can we sleep or do I need to use one of my special tactics to bring the sleepiness back?”

“Special tactic.”

And, yeah, Steve´s tactic always helped because making love until you can’t think always made Danno tired, but in a great way. Yep, he was a lucky man, because he had a man that loved him just like he was.

The End


End file.
